kaidafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayame Riley
Ayame Riley '(ライリーあやめ) is one of two friends of Rini Mori. She is a human at Tsukako Academy and is a second year. She is the most adventerous one out of Shion and Rini. '''Appearance Ayame has long, brown hair and large brown eyes. She almost always has her hair in a high ponytail and her bangs gathered on one side of her face. She is physically the smallest out of the entire group, and also has a small frame. When she is in school uniform, she wears just the white dress shirt and the dark gray skirt. When she was at the resort, she wore an orange and yellow kimono with a dark orange obi around her waist. When she returns to the dorms afterschool, she almost immediately puts something more comfortable to wear, usually a tank top and jeans. 'Personality' Ayame is very similar to Rini. They both like to try new things, they often talk about make-up and clothes, and they always worry about tests and schoolwork. Ayame is more likely to be involved in a new sport than Shion or Rini, however, she always likes to be around her friends. She has three brothers at home, so being away from them and near Rini and Shion makes her very happy. She usually is an upbeat person and cheers up the mood if someone is down. The only time she wasn't really happy was when she was under Miyuki's Spirit Energy and she collapsed from the pressure of it. 'Relationships' Rini Mori Ayame relates most to Rini because of the similarities in their personalities. If Rini wants to try something new, Ayame is usually the first person she goes to. Rini admitted that Ayame makes her feel better and she's someone that she needs around to help get over the loss of her parents. Ayame is very protective of Rini, and Rini hates to see Ayame get hurt, because Ayame dislikes fighting. Shion Itō Shion is nearly the exact opposite of both Ayame and Rini, however, that is mostly why Shion is attracted to hanging out with them. Whereas Rini and Ayame are more adventerous, Shion likes things not to change. If some kind of disturbance happens, Shion is the first to protect Rini and Ayame. She physically can keep enemies away better than Ayame or Shion, and Shion is extremely protective of both of them. Selina Heartnet Ayame likes Selina very much, mostly because she can pick on her about being too boy-ish and Selina won't get mad. Similar to Rini, Ayame will try to get Selina to try new things and act more like a girl. If they get a chance, Ayame challenges Selina to almost anything she can, whether that be sports, trivia or skill games, in most cases however, she loses. Kaien Mori, Roy Collins and Sota Ross Ayame is less likely to hang out with the boys, however, she does have a high tolerance level for them. Usually, it is Sota and Roy protecting the girls, which the girls have no objections to. When Ayame collapsed, Sota carried her on his back and tried to fend off spirits until they could get help. Category:Characters Category:Humans